Deserving Each Other
by Imperial13
Summary: "Sharpay, I know you know what you're doing by trying to get Ryan and Troy together but...isn't Troy straight?" UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION/REVISION TO BE REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not in any way an owner of this particular storyline. I happen to own this specific plot line. But that's all….sad really. Ah well.

Enjoy.

Imperial13

Prologue: kindergarten

Ryan and Sharpay stepped into the small little class room, gripping tightly onto the principal's hands. Since it was their first day in Albuquerque their mother had taken the time off to drop them off at the school front, kissed them, handed them their papers and drove away. It was a lot more than she normally did, so both Ryan and Sharpay were grateful.

It was three days before summer break, and normally Sharpay and Ryan would just stay home until first grade, but their nanny was sick so the Evans parents had to either stay home or enroll their kids at the very end of school. The choice they made was clear.

The principal bent down to the twins' level and said, "Well twins have fun. Let me talk to the teacher." She stood and went over to the young blond woman that was sitting on the floor and reading in a circle. After a few moments of whispering with the teacher, the principal stood and left.

With no one's hands to hold Ryan shrank back into the corner, always being afraid of strangers. Sharpay however stood her ground, staring back into the teachers' eyes and looking just like a shorter version of her mother when throwing a hissy fit.

After a few moments the teacher smiled warmly and stood coming over to them. She extended a hand to Sharpay, "you must be Sharpay, and you're really pretty, come and read with us. The Principal said there were two of you but I only see you. She must have made a mistake."

Shaking Sharpay's hand she led her over to the circle, where she seated Sharpay next to a frizzy brown hair kid, and then she sat back down and continued to read.

Totally forgetting about Ryan.

Ryan had no problem with being forgotten, he had always been kinda boring anyway so no one would really minded he being gone. So he just found a comfortable corner and sat, listening at a distant to the teacher's voice.

Over the next hour Sharpay had repeatedly tried to tell the teacher about her brother who sat alone in the corner and every time she was shushed by the teacher or other students. She hated it when this happened, her brother being left all alone while everyone else had fun. She knew they were only 5 but it had happened so many times it was really upsetting. Sharpay bit her lip as she remembered how they had almost moved away without Ryan.

They had been already to go and had been about ten minutes away from the house when Sharpay had realized that Ryan was not there to sing Grease show tunes with her. After she told her parents they rushed home and ran upstairs to find Ryan sitting in his room with a backpack on his shoulder and a book in his hands.

Sharpay and their parents had said they were sorry over and over, and Ryan never got mad. All he said was, "things happen." Just like their grandmother. They had all made an effort to not and forget Ryan from then on, but Sharpay had never ever been able to forgive herself for forgetting her own twin. After the story was finally done the teacher stood up and said "free time." Sharpay got up instantly and ran over to her brother.

When she stood in front of him she offered to help him up and immediately started to apologies. "Ryan I'm really, really sorry. I tried to tell the teacher but…I just…please Ryan I'm really sorry."

Ryan gave her that lopsided sad grin, and gave her a big hug. "I know Shar, its O.K I k-know. Now let's g-go introduce ourselves." And with that he dragged her over to a group of girls. After about five minutes of shyly talking, Ryan left her to defend on her own. After another five minutes she began to open up and make friends.

After a few minutes of laughter she started to worry that Ryan was once again forgotten. But when she spotted his little green hat he was surrounded by boys; she smiled he deserved the attention. She snapped out of it when she heard a small "ouch!" from the group. Obviously someone had pushed Ryan to the ground; all the boys were sniggering and pointing. She started towards them; _nobody hurt my baby brother and lives. _

When she got there however the boys had moved on and Ryan was already on his feet brushing himself off. He gave that grin again and said, "I r-really am c-clumsy I can't b-believe I tripped like t-that." She tried to argue but Ryan took her hand, and whispered, "Please n-not here S-sharpay there are other people I c-can be friends with. Let's just h-have fun, come on introduce m-me to your friends." He pulled her forward. _Thank you Ryan, you mean everything to me. Let's go make a lot of friends. You deserve them. You're the only person I know who really does deserve friends. _Sharpay looked at her brother's back as he pulled her towards the girls, and she saw the small purple-green bump that was beginning to form into a very nasty bruise. _Oh Ryan; let your pain end. Too much more and you'll lose yourself and I'll lose you too._

Present day: senior year at East High, two weeks before summer

Sharpay sat at her desk in math nostalgically drawing on scrap of paper. _It been twelve years since then, and I still can't forgive myself. And now I can't be there to help Ryan._ Ryan had been held back an entire grade for repeatedly coming "late" and "abusing" other students.

_What a load of bullshit! Coming in late because those stupid punks keep using him as their punching bag before school, and "abusing" students, hah! More like being abused than not having the guts to deny the lies those bullies tell the school. And all he says is "things happen". _

Ryan hadn't changed in all the years that he had lived here in Albuquerque. Sure his eyes got lighters and whiter, while hers got darker and more violet. Her hair became thick and dirty blond, while his was also thick it became much lighter, and he had grown it out to just past the bottom of his ears. They were built the same, with a petite lithe figure. And while she was at 5'9 and he was 5'11 he was always the one to look smaller. It probably didn't help that she had a thing for tall, sexy stilettos that added five or six inches to her stance.

Ryan had finally given up his old attire in favor of simpler things. No hats or button up shirts or anything. Just sweat pants and some XXL t-shirts. Sharpay never understood why Ryan gave up all his fashionable clothes and why nothing really seemed to matter to him. It had been a small change at first but gradually Ryan had become less and less noticeable and it hurt her deeply.

Sharpay sighed; it had been great until second grade, when some idiot student brought their crazy homophobic aunt to school, god what a nightmare that had been. She started to attack Ryan with her bag after he finished his tap dance routine for the class. She hit him and called him queer until she was pulled off by the teachers. Sharpay shuddered, after that he became the queer dancer to everyone, and after all the years of physical and mental abuse all he says is that stupid line; "things happen."

She looked at the clock, 11:30 it said, she knew that Ryan would be in "solitude study"; basically detention, only he went to it every day and even if he did nothing he still had to go. She looked up at the board, and started to think of what to have for lunch with Ryan when-"Ms. Evans since you are so found of staring into space, what did Plato say when he invented the telescope?"

She sighed, this was too easy, _and here I come Ryan. _"Ummmm…how about…you're a fat ugly pimple piggy?" she gave the teacher a sickly sweet smile as he slowly turned an unpleasant shade of purple.

She smiled even more as he wrote a detention slip, and when she reached the door with her books in hand, she put a hand to her forehead and made, of course, a very dramatic exit.

As she walked down the halls she listened to the sharp _click clack_ of her long Prada stilettos, when she thought of something. Sharpay knew she was no genius but she had her moments. This was one of them. _If I can get Ryan a boyfriend…then he might start acting like a person and not a servant, after all a boyfriend might boost Ryan's confidence and make him eat more so he won't be so weak and tired all the time. _

Sharpay had always known Ryan was gay and never cared, he was her twin; her other half, the only other person who knew how to make her look as fabulous as she did. She would love him no matter what. She made a promise to him that he would always be her greatest friend._ But who can I possibly hook him up with? _

The continuous _click clacks_ of her heels helped her think about all the likely candidates. Since there were no other gay guys at East High she would have to make some poor straight sap fall for Ryan. She walked pasted the gym; speeding up so she wouldn't have to listen to the crap, _or was it called rap?_ Music that was being blasted out of a stereo.

_Think Sharpay think who could possibly…_she stopped dead in her tracks. Backing up she looked into the gym and who should she see but one Troy Bolton; shirtless and shooting hoops. Sharpay continued to stare at Troy thinking; hard.

_Troy broke up with Gabriella two months ago and has been going on a hetero-spree for a little too long. Troy Bolton meet cupid, name: Sharpay Evans. Your future match: Ryan Evans, prepare yourself Troy, you're gonna lose to me, and no one gets in my way; not even God himself. _She smiled to herself and thought of all the things she would need to make the perfect match.

Ryan's POV

I sat in my daily detention finishing Chad's homework, when the door opened, and in stepped the one person I loved, my dearest sister, Sharpay. The teacher was gone, she didn't care if I skipped, and it was tempting, but that would be dishonest.

Quickly I hid Chad's, Troy's, and Zeke's homework in my binder, Sharpay had enough worries, most of them about me; she didn't need a few more. When she sat down she grabbed my binder, and to my horror opened directly to the place where I hid the other guys' homework. She took it out and read over it.

When she was done she looked up at me. I can't stand to see that disappointment in her eyes. I mean I know I give in too easily but they made a deal with me: homework for no beatings for a week. I had gotten used to my daily routines and beating so it wasn't really a big deal any more. It barely hurts but I bruise really, really easily so it always looked worse.

"Come on Sharpay, it was a fair deal…look I know y-your angry but...they promised to talk to those b-bullies that keep messing up my l-locker, it's a god send…I need to b-buy more cover up any ways so this g-gives me the time."

She sighed and shoved it back at me. "Ryan you can always borrow my supply and besides when would have time to buy it? After your jobs, the charity work you do and the jock's homework. Face it Ryan when are you going to be able to buy it?" 

It was true. Every day after school he had to drive Sharpay home drop her off and then race to his first job/ charity at the library, then at eight thirty he went all over town to find restaurants with extra food he could take home and give to the orphans and homeless people. When he got home at eleven he did all of the jock's homework and then his own.

At around midnight he would finally doze off and then wake up at three thirty A.M when he drove fifty mile to the prison just outside of town to give the prisoner's breakfast and goodies he baked on the weekends with the elderly that he help from dawn till dusk. When he got home at seven he showered, changed, and drove Sharpay to school again.

On the weekends he spent all his time Saturday with children and homeless people, teaching them and helping them to start decent lives. Sunday he went over to elderly home and assistant homes and read to the elderly and played with the mentally challenged.

Sharpay was amazed he could make time for her and the kids he tutored and all their play rehearsals and still had an A+ in every class. But she knew that he couldn't do it for much longer, it was killing him and it was starting to show.

"I…well…I was hoping t-that you could p-possibly buy it for me, you know at the mall t-this afternoon, please. I have the m-money Shar, please?" She just stared at her brother, he misinterpreted her silence and continued, "Sharpay please, f-for me, I don't h-have the t-time but I can make it up to you, right?"

When she continued to just stare at him he got desperate. "Please S-Sharpay I am l-literally all out I had to clean o-out my bottle to get enough. I make it up; b-buy you lunch for the next month, no? W-well I'll give you foot rubs for the next two months."

He was running out of options here, he had only one option left, he stood up and got onto his knees. This worked with the jocks; maybe it would work with his sister. He clapped his hands together and bent his head low. "Please sis, I'm b-begging you." He heard soft sobs coming from my sister, looking up I saw her tears.

Sharpay's POV

I was smudging my mascara but I didn't care. _ Oh my god those bastards, what the hell have they done to my brothe? He acts like a slave to everyone, even me. And he knows how much I love him._ She began to earnestly cry now.

She slide off her seat onto her knees and hugs him tightly stroking his hair. "Ryan of course I will buy your cover-up, and no you don't have to do anything for me, come on Ry, where is my brother? Pull yourself together and remember, I will walk to hell and back, because I care about you, you're my brother."

He looked into my eyes giving me that same old lopsided smile, and the best part was the warmth in his smile reached his eyes. "T-thanks Shar you're a l-life savior, I don't kn-know what in t-the world would h-happened to me b-but-" RING RANG BING "its l-lunch time, c-come on Shar l-lets clean up and e-eat." I smiled at him; I think he's going to be okay, _I just hope my plan to make him fall in love won't kill him_.

They both stood, wiping away each other's tears, they crossed their left pinkies and right pointer fingers, at once they said, "Bop to the top." Giggling they grabbed their bags and headed out to the giant eating area they sat down at a table surrounded by the only people who liked Ryan, thus being the only people Sharpay didn't threaten on a regular basis. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi; it wasn't a lot but Ryan couldn't be any happier.

When they sat down instantly Sharpay grabbed Taylor and Gabriella and pulled them closer to her in order to tell them her plan of getting him the biggest East High boyfriend catch ever. Troy Bolton, the jock supreme, the hotty, the hunk, the heart-throbbing cutey of this world. Gabby and Taylor looked at her with shock and amazement.

"This is so not going to work Shar, remember I dated him, I know for a fact he is a straight as they come. For god sake Sharpay he masturbates up to 12 times in a single day!" Gabby whispered at a furious rate, Sharpay knew she wouldn't like the idea of Ryan and Troy to be together as badly as she did but she didn't think about this as thoroughly as Sharpay had.

"Actually Gabby it could work but…I feel like it would take a little more pull than push, ya know? Make Troy work to have Ryan." Taylor tapped her chin carefully, "Sharpay I think this should be our end of the year project. I mean two full weeks is a perfect amount of time, what do ya think?"

Sharpay smiled and winked, and turned to Ryan, "hey Ry, the girls and I are gonna go powder our noses. Call me if you get into trouble, 'kay?"

Ryan looked up from the music sheet in his hand, "s-sure Shar, Kelsi and I are gonna go to t-the studio and practice for her r-recital." The group separated and went off to their respective jobs.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder and as soon as her brother had disappeared the girls changed directions and instead of leaving, headed deeper into the fray of the high school cafeteria.

When she and her friends reached Troy's table they found his face buried deeply into some girl's neck, while all his friends ate lunch. Gabriella and Taylor uselessly tried to shoo away all the onlookers to little success.

_Amateurs._

She cracked her knuckles, bent down low so she was right next to Chad's ear and whispered, "guess who?", in a tone that would have chilled all of hell. Chad looked up and instantly fell back scrabbling away from the table, Sharpay looked at his friends and lifted one finely arch brow. The rest were gone in a beat, all that was left Play-boy Troy and his blonde anorexia slut. Sharpay rolled her eyes, _to simple_ _Troy my boy, and I thought you would have been more of a challenge_.

Her friends sat directly across from Troy while Sharpay stepped into position, when Taylor gave her the signal Sharpay hippo-hipped the slut off, sat on Troy's lap encircled his neck with her arms, and told the blonde bitch to beat it; all in three seconds. "Troy my Baby you haven't talked to me in forever." She used that sickly sweet, pouty voice that every one hated.

"Troy you're hurting me so bad_._ We haven't seen each other in forever, I'm starting to think that you don't like me anymore." She stuck out her upper lip and squeezed her thighs closer to his and pushed herself down onto his groin, gyrating her hips, back and forth, and she could just _feel _his blood racing down to his unmentionables.

"Troy baby please can you do me a favor," she lowered her voice, doing her best bedroom voice, considering she had never had to use it before she thought she did great. "Please?" pushing her enitre body against his. _It's a damn good thing I got over him, we are so not meant to be together, we don't match at all. _

"Unn…yeah, as long as you-ahhhhh keep doing that." Troy groaned and tried to put his head on Sharpay's breasts but she grabbed his face, and lifted it up so that their noses were touching, she slowly started to lean closer to him.

_My god this boy is way too simple. He may have amazing blue eyes and chocolate brown hair but still. It works on the best of them; a little boob, some grinding and sweet talk and their hooked line and sucker. This is why I will never date a guy in highschool again, way too stupid. But I suppose there are advantages. _

She went in for the kill; she gripped him so he could feel her lips on his, but it wasn't a kiss, "I need you to put this note in locker 3425." She slipped a note into his pocket, "no peeking." She slid off his lap and walked away her friends in tow.

Troy stared at her then reached in his pocket and took out the note, _"no peeking"_ she had said. It was too tempting. Slowly he opened the note and began to read, his eyes getting bigger and rounder by the line.

_Dear Troy,_

_I knew you couldn't resist looking! I guess that's a really good thing since the note is for you. Today after school come to the music room and wait for me, and we will finish what we started. By the way this is yours._

_Sharpay Evans _

_ From, Sharpay Evans _

That was bad! Ahhhhh…well…..I'll do better in the next chapter.

R&R duckies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! LOL….please enjoy.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Troy stared at the note for a long time and when he could tear his eyes away, he saw that there was a thin stack of papers sitting on the table in front of him. He picked them up and filed through them; they were his homework that the faggot Evans had done for him in exchange for those bullies staying away from him.

_How can Sharpay stand to have such filth in her life?_ Troy gathered up his bag and junk and went over to where all his friends were sitting.

"Yo, Troy what did the ice queen want?" Chad asked giving Troy a smirk. "Did she want to bed you, or kill you for hurting the Faggot?" Everyone sniggered at Ryan's pet name.

Troy sniggered with them, "Nope she wants to see me in the music room, and to give me my homework." He held up the papers, "guess the fag was too scared to give it to big bad Troy Boy."

When the bell rang we all went to our respective classes, and on my way to mine who should I bump into but Ryan Evans. He hit the floor with a soft _thump_ and released a groan. His papers had gone flying in every direction and spilled everywhere.

My first reaction was to kick them everywhere and walk on to my merry way but something about Ryan seemed different, like the fact that he was still struggling to get up off of his knees, the large bruises on his arms and neck were a little weird too.

"L-look I'm really s-sorry I wasn't r-really paying…" Ryan was halfway standing, he hand on the wall looking like he couldn't support himself, when he looked up and saw my face. He eyes went wide and his body started to shake really badly, unnaturally badly.

I sigh and reached out to help him, it was the polite thing to do, instantly he arms covered his face and he started flinching and whimpering, he fell to the floor and started to cry in a ball. This was scaring me, what the hell was wrong with him, people were staring, I had no clue what to do. Ryan was still whimpering on the ground and still rapped up into a ball, his thin frame shaking.

People were talking, I could hear them, "what did he do? _he's _supposed to be the nice guy? That poor kid." It was too much, I tried to bend down and tell ryan it was all okay, but it wouldn't work, he kept on flinching away.

I had no idea how to shut him up; the whispers were too much I just released it all. "FOR GOD-DAMN SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was silent, expect for Ryan who was still whimpering only softer. _Click clack click clack, _I turned around to see Sharpay walking full speed towards us, her ice queen demure still in place.

When she reached us she bent down to Ryan and whispered softly into his ears. Slowly he stood up still shaking and leaning on Sharpay, she snapped her fingers. Taylor and Gabby came forward and help pick up his stuff, and support him.

As Taylor and Gabriella carried Ryan off to wherever,I felt almost guilty enough to follow them and see if I could help but I was a little more concerned with had murder in her eyes. She stepped up to me, being a good six inches shorter I had no reason to be scared…but her eyes looked feral and that would scare the shit out of anyone. She walked towards me and I back away, being smart enough to know this was trouble.

When I was against the wall she stepped real close to me, close enough so that she giggled at the sweat forming on my brow, and wrapped her hand around my neck; her acrylics digging into my flesh cutting off my air. She just examined her nails as I tried to free myself in vain; her hand was still wrapped around my wind pipe.

"You hurt my brother again and I don't stop until you dead." She tightened her grip, "got it? Good. See you in the music room." She gave me that evil sweet smile, then released my neck and walked off to her brother and friends.

I slide down the wall rubbing my neck. _Damn it, but that girl should be on Iron Man, she would rule the competition. I didn't even touch him and she expects me to show up this afternoon?_ He looked at her back, and, as if she had seen him raised her middle finger, but never looking back. _ I'm taking that as a yes, she does expect me to show. Thank you god…you selfish conniving bastard; for putting woman like her on this planet._

Ryan's POV

I don't know where I am or why I'm here. I can only see flashes of what happened, and feel the raw emotion that went with it. Also I can see so many memories, memories that I had thought were long gone…

_7 years old; Ryan and Sharpay sit at the giant family table in the Evans manor; both their parents were there; a special treat for the twins. Sharpay was opening the numerous presents filled with expensive wonders and gleefully giggling at every one. Since Sharpay was younger (by 4 hours) she always got to open her presents first. Ryan never minded he had no problem with going second; he loved it when his sister got the lime light that he knew she always deserved. _

_When Sharpay had finished ripping up her last gift she hugged and kissed her parents and ran upstairs to try on every new dress and earing set. The Evans turned around to see their son cleaning up all the empty boxes and wrappings. Carefully organizing was could be reused and what could be recycled. _

_Mr. Evans put his arm around his wife and sighed, what had they done to have two wonderful children, Mrs. Evans looked nervous and scared; she knew that she and her husband had screwed up._

_His wife cleared her throat, "Ryan dear, you can do that later come and open your presents…present." She meekly gestured to a single, measly little box, that the wrapping was a little too old and reused, the card a little too hastily done and bought for twenty three cents (with tax)._

_Ryan reached over and carefully unwrapped the little present and pulled out a single little card. He gave his Parents that Special smile of his, "t-thank you mother, f-father, I really w-want this. It's t-the best gift ever, t-thanks again." The card was a membership to the Giving Hope Charity Company that Ryan had been looking into. _

_The card was a flimsy piece of card board, and both the Evans parents knew that it was a horrible gift. It only required ten minutes of form filling; form filling that had been done not two hours prior. _

_Two hours prior, at which Mr. Evan's secretary had done the form filling while the parents had been sleeping away. So technically it had been Mr. Evan's secretary that had given Ryan his only present._

_Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and shyly handed it to his parent before running off to his room to show his sister "the best gift ever". The Parents both simultaneously sat down and opened the card in small neat letters it read_

_ Dear mother and father,_

_Thank you very much for the gift. And thank you also for having me and Sharpay, without you two we wouldn't be here. I know Sharpay think the same thing, but you know her she would never say at long as she lives. _

_Love Ryan Walter Evans_

_The Parents looked up at each other; tears going unshed at the kindness of their Saint of a son._

Ryan tried to laugh at the memory but it hurt his chest too much. Once again he tried to move, and again with no avail he knew he would be here for a while, so why not sit back and enjoy the show.

_Thirteen year old Sharpay was running around the house gathering up all the things necessary for her first date. Two minutes before the clock hit seven her date showed up; he came in and charmed her parents and swept her away into the night air._

"_Ryan can you come down a minute?" Ryan heard the anxious tone in his mother's voice and rushed down the stairs._

"_Is e-everything o-okay?" Ryan asked._

"_Son, we were just hoping that you could…follow your sister on her date…for us." His mother looked away guiltily at asking know her son all ready had plans but she couldn't help but not trust Sharpay's date._

_Ryan smiled, "S-sure, of c-course let me g-go cancel m-my plans, and I'll get going." He ran up the stairs, calling and canceling his plans with some guys from his school had been hard; but family came first. He grabbed his coat and second hand pink Sharpay cell phone and sprinted out the door._

_When Ryan came home he was being dragged by Sharpay who had latched onto his ear and was shrieking bloody murder. "Mother, Father, get down here now!" As their parents filed into the entry way Sharpay released her hold on Ryan's ear and shriek at the, "How could you send him to spy on me! You said that you would…would…trust…*sob*…trust me!" _

_While her parents rushed over to comfort the now sobbing Sharpay, Ryan went upstairs to nurse his ear; Sharpay's nails had left a rather nasty hole. He knew that his was a small injury compared to Sharpay's; Ryan quickly went back down stairs to comfort his sister…_

Ryan smiled at that memory, since he had not taken time to heal the wound his left ear had a long scar running along the edge, it was his memorabilia. He loved that memory, it was probably the one time his sister had been genuinely mad at him. Amd he thought he looked rather daring with the scar…

_She was always too nice to be really mad for long though. She tells me everything, and I can't help but betray her trust and keep secrets to myself. God Shar, how could someone as horrible as me get such a loving sister? _

He remembered what had happened…the one memory he didn't want to remember…

_That first time he and his sister had ever met the basket ball team's big star. Troy Bolton had been the one thing that had made Sharpay's high school life fabulous and that was all that mattered. He was forever in dept to Troy for the comfort he had given Sharpay on their first day…_

_Ryan ran through the halls of East High calling out to his sister. During lunch some other girls had deliberately poured Coke all over Sharpay's new skirt and now she sat in a classroom somewhere, crying her eyes out._

_Finally when he heard her soft sobs he slowed down to a walk. Looking though the door window he saw his sister crying her eyes out on the shoulder of Troy Bolton; the Troy Bolton._

_Ryan stepped into the classroom after Sharpay had stopped violently sobbing. He softly walked towards the couple and reached out to touch his sister's shoulder. His hand was slapped away by the brown haired jock, who tightened his grip around Sharpay and gave Ryan a look that said _get away from her you bastard.

_Ryan was taken aback by the protectiveness that Troy felt for his sister. Normally it was him fighting off his sister enemies. He stepped toward them again but this time spoke softly, to Sharpay not to Troy. "Sis, I h-hope you d-don't mind b-but I turned those g-girls into t-the office for y-you." He cast his eyes downward. He knew his sister hated his stutter, it made him sound weak; which was why he normally let his sister do the talking. _

_Sharpay looked up for her comfortable position against Troy's chest and stared at Ryan. After a minute she gave him her big stage smile, and pulled away from Troy to give him a hug. She glanced at Troy who, conveniently was looking away, and then looked back at Ryan._

_Ryan instantly understood. This was Sharpay's chosen boy, so make sure to tell me everything you can about him. Ryan knew his sister, she wanted all the stuff on this boy instantly. Ryan gave a little nod and together they made their way to the door. _

"_Yo, Sharpay," both Ryan and Sharpay stopped dead in their tracks and simultaneously looked over their shoulders at Troy. He was smiling at them with his hands casually resting in his pockets. "Remember, the game isn't over until the final point is scored." _

_Leaving that classroom was the hardest thing Sharpay ever had to do, Ryan could tell. But as they left the room he remembered Sharpay paused and looked back at the closed door. He saw the love and longing in her eyes. Then, so faint he almost could not hear her she said, "You take my breath away, Troy Bolton." _

"_Mine too." Ryan said it too softly for his sister to hear, it was better that way. Sharpay looked up at Ryan and saw the hand he offered her. She smiled and took it, and walked down the hallway,_ the lines blurring as the memory faded back into the dark.

He knew that ever since that moment his sister had loved Troy. And, even though the playmaker also haunted his dreams and deepest fantasies, his sister came first. He had been born second and he had been the one born with all the problems, but there was always that one moment that no one knew about that would always be his, his and Troy's and only theirs.

_It was the end of summer at Lava Springs. Troy and Gabriella had decided that their relationship was too dramatic and it was better if they staid friends that shared the occasional hug and kiss. Sharpay was back on Troy's tail and following him everywhere; but she had toned down on the perky-ness and had started to show her real self. _

_And they had all finally stopped bursting out randomly in song and dance. _

_All the wildcats were, in Ryan's opinion, much happier now then, well, a few days ago. On the very last day before everyone was scheduled to go back to school Ryan had arranged for the whole gang to spend the day at the private cabins that were on the other side of the artificial lake. _

_As everyone gather in the giant cabin, Sharpay stepped up to the mini-stage and spoke above the crowds. "Everyone! Listen to the blonde beauty. I have some really important news, as we all know my brother, Ryan, worked tremendously hard on the mid-summer's night talent show." _

_Everyone looked at Ryan, who was blushing a deep shade of red while trying to hide behind the large jocks he called friends. Sharpay grabbed their attention again by whistling, "And since there were talent scouts at the show, they picked Ryan for one of the head directors for the Albuquerque version of Cinderella!" she started clapping and everyone soon joined in. For once Ryan had no worries. _

_After a few hours the party was in full swing. And because Ryan had been the one to plan everything, there were no drugs and only non-alcoholic beverages, or so he thought. Ryan himself had hidden himself up stairs in the alcove that over looked everyone so that he could see them but they couldn't see him. It was his place to be, he wasn't meant to be a partier or a leader like his sister, but instead a helper, someone out of sight, a fairy godmother. _

_He gave a long sigh, and jumped when he heard a voice from behind him. "So is this where you've been hiding from everyone?" the voice was deep and masculine, and it flowed over Ryan like the waters of heaven. _

_He turned around only to stare into the deep cerulean eyes of his true love; Troy Bolton. "W-why do you c-care? Shouldn't you b-be down t-there fl-flirting." He keep his voice light and merry; to hide the hurt and pain right underneath._

"_Who says I'm not?" Ryan looked up into those eyes again, not even realizing he had dropped his gaze. _

"_Well…y-you know, it's j-just….I-I don't k-know."_

_Suddenly Troy smiled and held out his hand, "wanna dance? It's a slow song." _

_Ryan listened hard, and realized that Troy was right it was a slow song. He tentatively put his hand into Troy's, and let the bigger teen guide him into a gentle swaying rhythm, Ryan's small frame pressed close against Troy's bigger, stronger one. After a few minutes the song stopped and Ryan pulled back, not realizing how close they had been together. _

_He blushed a deep red and looked away, his stutter taking over him, claiming his confidence. "T-thank y-you for t-the d-dance T-Troy." He bit his lip and shrunk back into to the corner. He knew that in a few seconds he would disappear in Troy's eyes and he would move on._

_But to Ryan's surprise strong arms rapped themselves around his waist, and started to sway. "Who said we were done?" Troy voice was a deep hoarse whisper, that was like warm beach sand on Ryan's skin._

_He looked up and was shocked (again) by the closeness of Troy's face. He was so close that could see the slight stubble on his chin…and smelled the alcohol on his breath. His hopes fell and his heart broke. He had thought Troy really cared but…it was the alcohol that cared; not Troy. _

_Troy leaned closer and closer to Ryan ready to kiss. But Ryan knew he had to end the dream before it got out of hand. Ryan hit a spot on Troy's neck; the jock fainted. All the Tai jutsu and karate he had taken finally became useful. Ryan dragged him to the sofa he had previously occupied and laid Troy down._

_He wanted to go get someone to help troy, but he couldn't bear to leave the other teen. Ever moment was one more that he could call his own…he bit his lip…maybe, just one little kiss wouldn't hurt…_

_But he couldn't. he just couldn't do that to Troy. He needed a girl who was perfect and smart and funny….not ryan. So with a choked sob…ryan quietly decended the stair to go tell someone about the fainted jock._

_He knew it was only the alcohol and it would never really happen, but this moment was all his and only his. And he would use this memory to keep him warm at night for the rest of his life, for he knew there was no one that would ever hold his heart like Troy did. _

Ryan breathed in deeply. He could feel movement coming back into his body; it looked like his panic attack was calming down. Only Sharpay knew about his panics. It happened when he was extremely nervous or scared.

It never lasted more than a few hours so it was no big deal, unless it was right before a show. Then it was a problem. He hated disappointing Sharpay; she was always there for him and asked nothing in return except for doing a few shows with her.

"Ryan you never disappointed me; you should know that, but it never makes it through your thick head." Sharpay's voice sounded close and realistic so he knew she was close to him.

"I saw the whole thing Ryan; I saw that he was picking on you. It doesn't matter, he knows it's his fault; I made sure of it." He felt Sharpay's hand squeeze his. "I know your hiding in there Ryan, and I know you can hear me. So come on out, schools almost over and we have to be home early today, remember? So come on."

Ryan knew that it was time to face the lights. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back into the bright light of conciseness. His bright blue eyes blinked several times before they adjusted to the warm sunlight streaming in from the nurse's window.

R&R ttyl darlings.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank Ya'll so much for reading this, please enjoy!

!)!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He sat up and turned to face his sister, and saw her warm smile. He gave a weak one of his own and got out of the bed. Sharpay grabbed his arm to steady him; giving her another larger smile he, with her help, limped out of the nurse's and to their last period. Drama. With Troy Bolton.

When they quietly limped into the room they looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella were acting out a scene from what looked like _Much Ado about Nothing. _ Ryan handed Ms. Darbus his late note and took a seat next to Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay. Instantly Kelsi and Taylor attacked him with worried questions and hugs.

Ms. Darbus' voice cut through the air, "thank you Bolton, Montez. Next is Taylor and Ryan with their improve skit. Quickly now we don't have all day."

Ryan and Taylor stood up and walked up to the stage, both stiff and slow, because both had forgotten all about this skit. When they got up to the stage Taylor grabbed Ryan's arm. "We both have no idea what we're doing."

"T-Taylor, t-trust me and j-just let I-it flow."

She gave him a friendly smile; like she was also his sister. "Sure Ry, you've been doing this longer than I have so you start."

Ryan took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. He racked his brain for something, anything that would get them an A. Suddenly a light bulb went off on his head; this was improv, it didn't have to make sense.

Ryan pulled up a chair, and sat in it with his back hunched, and using mime to hold a cane in between his hands. He made his voice weak and hoarse; to sound as if he were 90. "My f-faithful servant Taylor, w-won't you be a scribe f-for your old sick m-master?"

Taylor's eyes widened slightly with realization and instantly she replied, "Why of course my lord who shall I address it to?" she held her hands up so one was the paper and another was holding the quill.

Ryan thought carefully and realized that he had just given himself a chance to apologies. "Address it to H-his Grace the Duke of T-Troy." With his peripheral vision, Ryan saw Troy's head snap up to face him.

"Your Grace, it is my sincerest h-hope that you will forgive me for my m-most unacceptable p-performance." Taylor scribbled furiously, "I am but an old man who is unnoticeable as the sp-spider in the small cracks of the ceiling. I only w-wish that when I do…pass f-from this world," Ryan gave several loud, throat ripping coughs and hunched over a little more. "I wish that no one would have unk-kind feelings t-towards me at my ending t-time. I would settle for m-mere tolerable instead of liking."

Ryan saw again his sister wipe away a tear; it was time to end this skit with a most glorious ending. "In short my l-lord I wish only for-"he winked at Taylor, "for…a….brief…" he gave several more coughs and slumped over in his chair, seemingly dead.

He heard Taylor's overly false worried voice and the class' clapping. He opened his eyes and with Taylors help, limped off stage and back to their seats. They sat down just as the bell rang, signaling the ending of school.

Instantly the whole room was filled with the sounds of over-eager, weekend crazed teens. Ryan and Sharpay gathered their stuff up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Evans! Evans come here now." Sharpay and Ryan both stopped and looked over their shoulders at Mrs. Darbus she pointed at Ryan. "Come here we need to talk."

Ryan started towards the elderly teacher, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and looked into Sharpay's eyes. '_I will be right outside.' _He nodded. He could always tell what Sharpay was thinking just by the look in her eyes. She took her hand off his shoulder and went outside.

_I've been waiting out here for fifteen minutes. What in the sane world could that old wind bag of a teacher want with my brother?_

She paced back and forth her eyes focused on the ground; _I wonder if big bad Troy-Boy actually showed up?_ As if on cue Sharpay bumped into something hard and lean. She looked up into the deep cerulean eyes of Troy Bolton.

She opened her mouth, prepared to attack him verbally, but he held up his hand. "Sharpay for once, shut up. I didn't really understand what happened in the lunch room, but I do know that you didn't do it because you liked me." Sharpay closed her mouth, this was gonna be good.

"Seriously Sharpay what happened to us? You had a crush on me for three years! And then you just stop, what happened." He put on that desperate "help me" face.

She sneered; this boy was pathetic, maybe Troy didn't deserve her brother…_but then again Ryan might be able to humble Troy a bit so it couldn't hurt. _"Troy, you know I have exactly four note books filed up with information about you. Yes, Troy. Notebooks. Four five-hundred page notebooks on you." She laughed, "Just under a year ago I loved you, and longed for you. You worked at Lava springs and we all had a great time, Ryan was actually happy."

"And then it ended." She continued trying not to rip his throat out. "On the first day of this year you asked my brother a perfectly innocent question, and then it all came crashing down. You remember don't you?"

Troy blushed, "No."

"You asked my brother if he was gay. And everyone was expecting him to say no; but when he answered truthfully and said yes you all hated him for no other reason." She finished with a sigh; it had been a long day.

"I'll make you a deal Sharpay; if I go on one date with your brother to make him feel better, will you have sex with me?" Sharpay's head snapped up, she looked hard into Troy's eyes.

"Big brunet basketball player who sings in musicals say _what_?"

"You heard me."

She sighed when she saw he was serious, _men, it's always the same thing isn't it?_ "Ok Troy, deal but this is real, tomorrow night meet him right outside of the movie theater okay? Oh and Troy; look nice for him." Troy nodded once and walked away.

It wasn't as if Sharpay was a virgin, but the idea of getting into the same bed as Troy was…very unappealing. Maybe she was too picky but she liked her guys the exact opposite of Troy Bolton.

Sharpay sighed as she watched Troy slowly grow smaller and smaller as he walked away. Even from fifty feet away Sharpay could see the muscles in his back move and clench, _yes, that is the kinda guy Ryan needs, the complete opposite, yin to yang, chocolate to chip, sock to shoe, Hannah to Miley…yeah that._ A small grin spread across her face, her hand slowing reaching for her bag.

As soon as Troy turned the corner she pulled out her cell phone and called Gabby, Taylor, and Kelsi.

A few minutes later Ryan stepped out of the room in a daze. Sharpay had an instant concern for her brother, "Ry, what's wrong?"

Ryan smiled at her, "Shar, I won. I won."

"Won what Ry? What are you talking about?"

"Remember months a-ago I entered that writing contest, a-and the national winner w-won a trip to New Y-York City for two weeks, first class s-style?" she nodded she remembered this contest, Ryan had worked on that piece for weeks.

"I w-won a trip f-for five people! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah Ryan, really cool, so who are you taking?" she was hoping for someone that's names started with "t" and ended in "roy".

Ryan looked somewhat surprised, "t-taking…what are you…oh!" he laughed, which shocked Sharpay.

A lot.

"Shar, I won't' be going. Our b-birthday's in two weeks…so I thought…well, happy b-birthday Sharpay." He held out the envelope, smiling like he was the one receiving not giving.

She took the envelope out of pure shock. _Why would he…? _

And all throughout the drive home Sharpay was in too much of a shock to hear more than a few snatches of what Ryan was saying. "…and the time will fit so nicely in with you apartment that mother and father…"

Sharpay heard that; she gave her brother a wild look. "Apartment? What apartment?"

Ryan blushed, "I wasn't s-supposed to tell you this, b-but for your b-birthday mother and father are going to get you an a-apartment c-close to wherever you go to college. A-anyway the New York trip starts on June 25th s-so pick your friends c-carefully Shar." He gave her his special lopsided smile, which melted all her anger instantly.

"Ryan, I can't take this, I won't." she dropped the envelope into his lap. She watched as his smile faded; and even though he was driving she could tell he wasn't paying full attention.

"I-is it not to your l-liking Sharpay? I c-can always get you s-something else, I just thought that it was New York and-"

She cut him off, "no Ryan. Why do you want me to have this so much, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Shar, it just y-you know I h-hate flying. Besides I h-have to enroll in summer school to even make it to senior year n-next year and it will i-interfere with my j-jobs and well, you deserve it."

"And…" Sharpay moved her hand in a circular motion, eyebrows raised.

"And you need a parental c-consent to sign the forms. You know that mother and father won't let me go. Besides I put t-the paper under you name, you and Ms. Darbus are the only ones who know I actually wrote it."

She stared at him, mouth open. "Ryan you wrote the paper, and don't give those me charity excuses. We both know that all your charities don't let you volunteer during the summer because of your condition, and summer school won't start until the end of July."

They stopped at a stop light. Ryan waited until it turned green and drove on, "look Sharpay I know it's…" they heard a low honk, and suddenly it all went in slow motion. They both looked out Ryan's side window and saw the huge form of an F-150 speeding towards them. Sharpay heard herself scream, and then blackness took her in a hurricane of pain.

Sharpay's eyes opened and blinked. The first thing she saw was the florescent white glow of hospital lights, which meant she was injured somehow. She knew that if she moved at all she would probably hurt herself. Slowly she wiggled her fingers, then toes, finding that moving didn't hurt so slowly she raised herself into a sitting position.

She looked all around at her surroundings finding that she had no tubes or pipes or needles sticking in her. She saw no casts or bruises; she felt her head, no bumps or lumps or stitches. Slowly she got out of bed and tested her muscles, she seemed all around fine. She even tested her voice and hearing and vision, not a single injury, lucky her. Ryan had been right to drag her to those extra credit "Emergency Medical Helping" classes.

She walked towards the door and stepped out into the busy hallways of their local hospital. She walked over to the nurse at the counter and said, "excuse me, I was wondering where my brother, Ryan Evans?"

The nurse pointed to the general westward wing of the hospital.

"Thank you." She walked off towards the door and slowly scanned the signs until she found Ryan's door. She turned the knob and stepped in. the sight in front of her was one she knew she would never forget in her whole life.

Her brother was lying on a bed, that had several rip and tears on it, holding a little girls in his arms singing her a softer sweeter version of _So This Is Love _from Cinderella, Sharpay stared as the child slowly fell asleep in Ryan's arms.

"Her name is Emily." Ryan looked up at Sharpay and she saw a tear slide down his cheek. "She's b-been diagnosed with s-systemic hyperplasia, a w-wasting disease. She won't live to see her s-seventh birthday Sharpay, and it's the s-same as ours."

Sharpay walked over to the pair and hugged them. She then called a nurse to take away Emily; and once she was gone Ryan broke out in sobs. He sobbed himself into sleep and quietly she left the room to get back to her own, it was going to be a long night.

Over the next two hours, way too many things happened for Sharpay's liking. First her parents came and fussed over her as if she was gravely injured, not Ryan. Then there was all the form signing and leaving the hospital. Sharpay got a wheel chair at their parent's request.

Ryan got a pair of crouches for his minor injuries; Sharpay laughed, minor? Yeah right; if you could count; a broken ankle, two broken toes, a twisted arm, a sprained wrist, three severely bruised ribs, a minor concussion, a dozen or so cuts and scratches, and to top it off around seven or eight large and ugly purple bruises; minor.

While the limo was able to fit all four family members with leg room, Ryan insisted (with no arguments from their parents) that he would sit up front with the limo driver so Sharpay wasn't cramped. All through the limo ride Sharpay heard the multitude of parental concerned questions that Frankie (the limo driver) asked Ryan. It seemed as if the only people that still cared for Ryan were the people who got a nice plump pay check at the end of every month.

All through the car ride her parents told her all about the court session that would be held tomorrow to find a rightful punishment for whoever did this. When they reached home she helped Ryan limp up the stairs and then went to her own room. Looking at her alarm clock she groaned at it as it read 12: 35 A.M. she changed and crawled into bed preparing for a new day. _Oh joy. _

Troy's room, morning of hearing

_ This is so fucked up. So. Fucked. Up._ Troy rolled out of bed at his mother's insistent knocking on his door. He walked through a connecting door to his own private bathroom and stripped down; throwing his dirty clothes into a hamper in the back corner. He opened the door to his walk-in shower, latest tech. It had those multiply panels of water that hit from every direction, and as a custom feature the walls and ceiling were made of mirror material. Troy turned the water on and allowed the water to wash away his sleep.

He reached for his soap and began to scrub, and scrub but no matter how much he scrubbed he could not stop feeling the cold chill in his bones, and he could not stop seeing that small single spec of blood, and hear that scream the tore at his heart. And suddenly he wasn't in his bathroom; he was in his car only fifteen hours before hand.

_He had been on the phone with his latest fuck, and had been having phone sex with her for the entire drive to her house; where they would have sex. He had dropped his phone and had bent down to get it. _

_When he looked up he saw a car was right in his way, he honked his horn but it was of no use. He closed his eyes, to make__** it**__ fast and painless but __**it**__ never came. Instead he heard a scream, a break, and finally he felt a single drop of blood on the base of his throat, and then nothing. _

Someone must have come along right after that and called 911. And now they were headed towards the town court to get this little dispute over with.

When they had roused him, they had asked him what had happened he had panicked. "It was my green, they were speeding". That's what he had said and now because of that they were going to some judge's office to discuss it with the parents of the other car, apparently it was another East High kid.

He roused himself from the memory and turned off the shower. Going back into his room he opened his drawer and pulled out a button up black shirt that he wore to every serious event in his life, and he still looked like Adonis. Ten minutes later he had his parent were on their way to the public court house. Troy's father pulled them into the parking behind the building, and when he pulled the key out of the car, and they all exited the old jeep was when Troy felt the first trickle of nervousness.

When they entered the giant forum/ foyer they were instantly surrounded by paparazzi; bright lights flashing, voices and hands overpowering. Troy slipped through the crowd and walked quickly to a small hidden alcove, he had used several times with the mayor's daughter...the one that liked sex in public.

From the alcove he was able to see everything below; his parents and the Evans parents exchanging death-glares, Sharpay talking on her phone, animatedly using her hands, facial features, and…Ryan.

Troy saw the teen standing in a corner talking to woman, who at first appearance looked unkempt, but as Troy stared at her for more time her features became more focused and easy to see. She was tall, very tall with hair that was a deep burgundy red that fell down to her hips in artfully twisted curls. Her clothing was tight and high class, obviously designer class, but it was clean and simple, a white blouse and a black skirt that matched her heels. Her skin was a clean white color like fresh cut white roses.

She was talking animatedly with wild hand motions, and then suddenly she stopped when Ryan began to…cry? Troy looked around to see if anyone else saw Ryan sobs, but no one did, he slowly started to walk down to where Ryan and the mystery girl were, keeping his eyes on them the entire way. When he was in hearing distance he heard the girl say to Ryan, "hush sweetie, hush it's ok. I'm sure they won't find you guilty, I mean if your sister's story is true, then it's not your fault."

Troy felt the guilt hit him like a gut punch, after all it was his fault and here was Ryan worried that he would have to take the fall for him. So he did what any responsible guilt ridden teen would do, he set his shoulders and walked right up to the sobbing boy and strange girl; ready to tell Ryan it was okay.

As he reached them, he was facing the strange girl; and unable to see Ryan's face. He looked this girl straight into the eyes and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, the asswipe that ran his Ford into Ryan and Sharpay." He gave her his best charm smile.

She gave him a once over and seemed to find no fault in his greeting, so she freed one of her hands and stuck it into his with a firm grip, "I'm Eliza and I'm sure you know Ryan?"

She patted his back and turned him to face Troy, and looked over at the giant crowd of people that were now heading into the giant court room on the second floor, and saw Troy's mother rushing towards them she came over to Troy and hugged him whispering, "good luck." And then turning to Eliza said, "I'm Mrs. Bolton, you must be Eliza the friend Ryan always tells me about whenever he and I get to chance to talk to him back stage before many of the performances."

Troy stared at his mother, she knew who Ryan was, and she liked him? The world is officially topsy-turvy. "Oh look at you, poor baby come on come to the waiting room with me we'll get you all freshened up." His mother cooed to Ryan and pulled him and Eliza into a small hall and out of his sight. He walked up the stairs to the courtroom in a slight daze and when he sat next to his father, who looked as nervous as he felt.

"Hey…ready?" his dad whispered to him as they stood for the judge. "Not even close," he responded as the judge waved them all down.

After Sharpay had been called up to the stand and retold her story of the events it was Troy's turn. When he sat down in the chair next to the judge and sworn honest on the bible, the Evan's personal lawyer stepped forward to ask him questions.

The man was thin and ugly with a dirty face and eyes set to close, betraying his ferrety nature.

He looked at his dad who nodded, "it was my right of way." He heard Sharpay gasp, and stand.

"Objection your honor!" she yelled.

The judge looked like she had a nice disposition, an elderly African American lady in her early sixty she had smile and laugh lines that held her face in a perpetual smile. "Yes honey, speak your mind." Her quite voice rang over the murmurs of the crowd effectively halting them.

"Thank you." She pursed her lips and gave him a smirk, before crying out, "he lies! It was not his right of way and he was not on the phone with his dad and I can prove it." She walked around the table and stood straight in front of Troy, giving the ferret man a look that told him to let her do his job.

"Troy is it or is it not true that you had plans to hook up with Cassy Langston after school and you were going to her house?"

He gulped, "no."

"Really because I talked to her this morning and she said you two were talking on the phone and she heard a crash and then lost the line."

"I was talking to my dad on the way to the grocery store."

"The grocery store is the exact opposite way Troy." She said it softly, apologetically.

Troy gaped; he looked at the judge who looked at Sharpay who looked back at the judge. "Well that clear that up, Troy Bolton I sentence you to driving probation and 250 hours of community service, meeting…" the door opened up to the left of the secretary and in walked Ryan.

"y-your honor I have an o-objection." Ryan walked over to his sister and cupped her ear in his hands and whispered to her. She turned to him and stared. She opened her mouth. He shook his head. Then slowly she sat back down.

"Go on Ryan honey, what is it you want to say?"

"I-it was all my f-fault. I saw Troy's car coming down the road and it was his right of way."

The judge looked apprehensive but finally gave in to the soft pleading look Ryan was giving her. Every single person in the courtroom knew that it wasn't Ryan's fault but not a single person rose to make an objection, so with a hard sigh and hawk eyes sweeping the court in shame, she spoke, "Alright, well then I'm going to have to take your license, and fine you for all the damage done to both cars the hospital bills and a small royalty sum to the Bolton family as an apology alright?"

"Yes your Honor." Ryan's voice was strong, but he looked so frail and weak standing there, it made Troy want to just die. "I understand completely, here's my license."

And then Troy knew; Ryan wasn't a fag, he was a person…a person Troy desperately needed to forgive him. He stood, "Your honor, he's lying, it's entirely my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are ready!

R&R

!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#

"What the hell you little bastard!" Troy felt a crack as his father's fist connected with his cheek bone, and his head snap to the side. "Do you have any idea how much fucking money I'm going to have to pay because you defended that faggot!"

Again he felt his father's fist slam against his face, this time it was his stomach. And again and again until finally some men had been able to drag him off of Troy.

"I don't want to see you again Troy, go stay with that faggot but you are no long welcome into my house, until further fucking notice!" As Jack Bolton was dragged out of the building, his mother came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry…but I think he's right, stay with the Evans, it will do you some good, and give your father some time to cool down…okay? Good, we both love you honey." With that she ran out of the building to calm her husband down.

"Well then, I think I will go wait in the limo for you, bye Troy." Sharpay's voice gently touched his ears as she walked by him towards the door, he gave a small nod and slowly started to follow her.

_Until further notice_! Sharpay couldn't hold in the hysterically happy laugh at this paradoxical event. _This is too perfect! Thank you Mr. Bolton for that wonderful punishment._ Sharpay let out another giggle when she picked up Troy from his house later that day, in the stretch limo.

When Troy slid into the seat across from Sharpay and visible relaxed, Sharpay felt a wave of guilt. _Everything had gone so fast for Troy, maybe I shouldn't push it._ She shook her head; this was Troy the basketball Boy; he can handle everything.

"Where's your brother?" The question shocked Sharpay more than it should have, after all, Troy didn't know about Ryan's Saturday charities.

"Well right now he's at the rehab center," seeing Troy's look of disgust and horror she quickly explained. "Troy, he isn't a patient, he's volunteering to help out."

"Help out?"

"Yeah, he does the odd jobs, it's part of his Giving Hope Charity job." At Troy's obvious confusion she further explained. "Since Ryan was seven he has been a member of the Charity, helping out everyone in every way possible. When our parents remember to give him allowance he gives it all to charities. Every day after school he goes to some odd place or another."

"Then he gets up at three in the morning to drive to the prison just outside of town and cooks for them and teaches them to reform. And somehow he does all of this and is on the honors and does your homework," she gave him a glare so hard he started to sweat. "He also makes all the play rehearsals on time, unlike some of us," again the glare increased. "Without a single complaint."

Troy opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again. "Have you ever been forgotten?"

He shook his head.

She smiled, "Neither have I. but Ryan has; he's been forgotten by everyone, even our parents. When we moved here before kindergarten we actually had to turn back half way through the trip because we had forgotten Ryan, who was still at the house."

Troy looked hard into her eyes and saw she wasn't lying; but there was no way that it was true. "So you forgot to move is that it? Come on Sharpay that's bad but if it was only this once-"

"Well it wasn't just once Troy it was only the beginning. Since Ryan and I are twins we have the same birthdays, right? Wrong. When we were very little our parents decided since I was four hour younger I would have my birth day on that day, and Ryan on the day after."

"That seems pretty fair Sharpay."

"Well it did, until suddenly there was no day after, there were no presents for Ryan or cake the day after. And suddenly it seems that there was no more Ryan."

"What he just stopped showing up in the family portrait?" Troy was still very skeptical, but something about the looked of self hatred in Sharpay's sapphire blue eyes said it was true.

"Actually yes, when we had the family portrait redone Ryan had been sick on that day, and by the time that I had figured out my parents planned it that way it was too late. Yes Troy planned it. I started to think that my parents didn't want my brother around, so they started to forget him, and it worked. Ryan started to get the idea that **no one **wanted him around, so he just started to disappear into the background."

The car stopped and the door opened. Sharpay slide out before Troy could answer; clearly meaning

that the conversation was over. Troy slide out after her and stretched out in the late afternoon sun. He shielded his eyes from the sun's glare and gasped. He had heard of the Evans' wealth but this was unrealistic.

The house was three stories and painted a delicate yellow, it was a huge rectangle at least 50,000 square feet. It was sitting majestically on top of a hill about a mile away from where they currently were. Troy tore his gaze away from the huge manor to the small house right in front of him; this place was more realistic about the same size of his house, but it was a perfect square, and it had to many garage doors and barely any windows.

"C-cool isn't I-it?"

Troy spun around and looked into his school victim's eyes. Ryan looked different here, more uneasy than Troy had ever seen almost as if the house was eating at him piece by piece.

"Yeah…its, it's really, really, cool. I can't believe someone like you lives here…" his voice faded as he realized what he was saying. "Look Ryan I really am sor-"

"I-its o-okay Troy. I g-get it, n-now come o-on Shar w-will be waiting I-in the golf cars."

"Golf cars?"

"T-this is only t-the car garage, n-now we have to t-take a golf c-cart up to the actually h-house."

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"N-no."

"Awesome. Totally fucking awesome."

"Ryan, Troy come on lets go." Sharpay pulled a golf cart up in front of them and patted the seat next to her. "Troy do you mind sitting in back, Ryan is still giving me lessons on how to drive these things."

"Sure, no problem." Troy hopped into the back seat and pretended to still be amazed, what he really was doing was listening in.

Ryan and Sharpay were talking lowly but Troy could hear everything.

"Why aren't you at your charity events?"

"T-they decided to t-terminate my membership until n-next September; they said I couldn't work with my m-minor injuries."

"Minor? Ryan you're practically handicapped. I'm really glad they ended your membership, I actually get to spend some time with you." Sharpay voice was dripping with sarcasm and a tint of jealousy.

"Shar, I'm s-sorry really I am, but I don't know w-what to do all afternoon. I c-can't read, or watch TV, or anything else."

I know Ryan and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Then in her normal peppy voice said, "We're here."

Troy stepped off the golf cart, his head filled with questions; it seemed that Evans was hiding something.

"Ryan go on in, I'll give Troy the tour." Sharpay latched onto his arm, but surprising wasn't clingy.

When they walked into the foyer she abruptly turned left and pulled him down a corridor. She stopped when they came to a small three way intersection. She went up to the corner wall and rubbed the edge very gently. Suddenly the wall, no secret door, swung open. Sharpay walked in and beckoned for him to follow.

The room was small and cute, made with deep reds and pale blues. The furniture was all antiqued styled; Troy felt like he had stepped into _Pride and Prejudice,_ the only light came from the large window that took up the whole left wall.

Sharpay smoothed her skirts down and graceful fell down onto the love seat. Troy took this as an order to also sit down, so he sat in one of the two matching chairs that sat opposite to Sharpay across a low coffee table.

"No one will bother us in here, no one knows of this place, not even Ryan. Speak of which I need to tell you the unspoken rules of the house. Troy?"

"Yes." Troy's head snapped to look into her smiling face.

"You're not in trouble. Now back to the rules. The servants are here to help you, not bow down to you. Don't mistreat them, don't try and seduce them, or anything. Next, the whole house is at you command anything you need you can get, don't misuse the power."

She breathed out then in. "finally, this is the important one. Whenever my parents are around, Ryan does not exist."

He gave her a questioning look.

"My parents don't care for him anymore, so they ignore him. Well they don't really ignore him, they make sure that he can't exist, no TV, no room, no food, and they want him dead. When they are around his doesn't live, meaning that you don't talk to him, touch him, or even say his name. Not a single word." She said it without any trace of emotion.

"Now when my parents aren't around feel free to chat with him, but refrain from any cruelty. Now if that's all; let's giving you a tour of the house."

And for the next three hours Troy let himself is dragged around while thinking of possible lies to tell his friends as to why he was staying with Sharpay and her brother.

Dinner time: both Evans parents are home

Troy had never seen such a dinner. The table must have been as long as a basketball court. Troy was guided to the far end of the table where the Evans sat. Mr. Evans sat at the head of the table, looking quite the business man. Mrs. Evans sat to his left and was chatting quite animatedly to Mr. Evans (who looked liked he couldn't care less), and Sharpay to his right.

As soon as Mr. Evans saw Troy, he held up a hand to his wife's face and smiled at Troy. "Troy my boy, you looked fit as ever come and sit." His voiced boomed loudly and Troy saw the little flinch Sharpay gave. "Sit here next to my gorgeous daughter."

_Is Sharpay's dad trying to push us together? _Troy started towards Sharpay when he noticed something. In the chair he was supposed to be sitting in sat Ryan, hunched over and face down. Troy cleared his throat a little as he slowed his pace allowing Ryan to exit the chair before he sat on him. Sharpay looked up from her own dinner and nudged Ryan, seeming to awake him from his trance.

Ryan looked up at Sharpay and at Troy. Troy let out a small gasp when he saw Ryan's face. It was tear stained and gaunt, as if he was about to go through cruel and unusual punishment. Or maybe he had just finished going through it. But as Ryan looked into Troy's eyes he cringed, quickly he got up and moved back into the shadows of the room. Troy took his seat and pretended nothing had happened.

Soon after the first courses Sharpay excused herself, and soon after (with the cohousing of Mr. Evans) Troy followed her.

Troy followed Sharpay up four flights of stairs down a hallway and up two more flights of stairs. When Troy hit the top steps and turned the corner he was met with emptiness. She had disappeared.

"Boo."

Troy whirled around to come face to face with Sharpay. She put a finger up to her lips and gave him a pointed stare, he nodded his head silently. She turned around and started to walk towards a wall. Sharpay reached up to the empty chandelier and pulled down slightly; instantly the wall opened just a crack, and Sharpay swung the door/ wall open.

Troy followed Sharpay into the room and was instantly shocked. The room looked like a prisoner's cell. There was a bed pushed into a corner underneath a lone window. The sad thing that was the bed was actually a few blankets layered on top of a rusty metal frame. The only other furniture in the room was a love seat, a poorly made, eighty year old, dead love seat.

Someone obviously in habited this place, it was well dusted and someone had obviously tried to brighten things up. There was a bright cheery rug, and many photos littered the walls. Troy frowned at the whole thing. _Who could possibly live in such conditions without being completely insane? _He soon got his answer.

Sharpay had, during Troy's little space adventure, gone over to her brother who was sewing and repairing cloths for the homeless on the fourth or fifth-hand desk that the servants had given to him as a birthday present.

"Hey Ry, I brought someone up here." She rubbed his back encouragingly, feeling a twist of guilt when she felt the hard spikes of his bones sticking through his skin and the many layers of clothes needed to be worn up here in the rafts without freezing.

Ryan turned to face her and then peered over her shoulder and then whipped his head back to face her. "Sharpay are you c-crazy, w-why Troy? Sharpay w-we had a deal a-and now you're b-breaking it."

"Come on silly goose; help me give him a tour." She pulled Ryan to his feet and pulled him over to Troy.

Troy watched them with interest. This was the first time he had seen Sharpay this happy in a very long time. He laughed in his head when she crossed her arms and spun round and round laughing with Ryan, who looked much less nervous than he had at dinner.

Sharpay was having so much fun she must have forgotten that Troy was there and let Ryan's hands go. Sharpay herself only stumbled back a little, but Ryan, being much weaker, stumbled back a lot and crashed into Troy. They both fell to the floor with a crash.

Ryan's POV

When Sharpay had come up here I was shocked, she normally never came up here, and then to bring Troy?

When she started to spin around, I knew that she was trying to cover up some of the secrets she had let loose to Troy. So I spun with her, and when she let go I knew what her plan was.

Ya see, Sharpay is never, ever supposed to let me go during this game because for some reason I always, always hit someone. So in the few second before I hit Troy I knew why she had let go. But the question was, why?

Anyway, when I hit Troy, my massive amounts of fat knocked us both back onto the floor; him on top of me. His face inches away, scrunched up with pain. I couldn't move. His legs were on top of mine.

Just when it couldn't get any weirder it did.

Troy groaned above me, his eyes still close. His hand ran up my back and rested between my shoulder blades. At the same time he thrust up his hips to hit mine, and began to run his hands everywhere.

And then I saw stars, and again no more.

Troy's POV

I remember Ryan's body landing on top of mine. I remember my nose hitting his neck. I remember inhaling his scent.

I remember going wild.

I scrunched up my nose, trying to stop the drug like scent from getting up my nostrils, from taking over my mind. It was too late. I groaned in pain, defeat, and lust. I remember bucking my hips, sliding my hands all over and then for one sweet moment felt true ecstasy when Ryan responded for that one small moment.

Then he blacked out. The magic left my body and I came back into my good mind. I rolled over, and pushed off his unconscious form suddenly very aware of what had happened.

Sharpay had at that moment chosen to intervene, because apparently she had hit her head and disoriented herself. When she steadied herself she gasped and, without even thinking about her clothes dropped to the floor beside Ryan.

"Great, just great. He's out cold." She got up and brushed her skirts off. "Troy I know you bench 225 around ten reps so carrying Ryan should be nothing for you."

I bent down and put my hands underneath Ryan's limp form and lifted. Sharpay was right he was light, a little too light. I felt very guilty while he enjoyed the Evans's seemingly endless supply of hospitality, Ryan, their own son seemed to be treated worse than a prisoner.

Sharpay lead him down the stairs and across the large hall she then turned right and walked to the giant doors that sat at the end of the hall. When Sharpay allowed him go in first, he was once again amazed. The room was huge, and very well done. The entire left wall was covered with awards and pictures and even a few shelves held books. The right wall wasn't a wall but more of a giant mirror. Dead in front of Troy, framed by two large windows was the largest bed Troy had ever seen.

It was easily a California king if not larger. The soft blue and reds of the whole room shocked Troy; Sharpay seemed like a pink and white kind of girls but maybe not. Sharpay strode past him and shed her coat and purse and leisurely dropped them on a sofa, and then she walked over to a small vanity table and slowly started taking down her hair.

"Troy you can lay Ryan on the bed, and then go shower up." Sharpay had finished taking her hair down and pointed to a smaller door he hadn't seen. "There should be clothes in there all ready and—" Suddenly they heard a low whirring noise then it grew louder, and louder until it slowly faded away, and soon it was gone.

"Well anyways, there are clothes already in the bathroom, and…what?"

Troy was staring at her like she was an alien. "Did you not just here the whirring and the lights and the…huh?"

Sharpay giggled, "Troy that was just my parents, they're taking the helicopter to the airport and then leaving for Singapore. They're there for a month, on business."

"Oh…well; good for them." Troy felt a little lost but…he would ask more questions in the morning.

"Well then…good night," with that Sharpay seemed to just fly out of the room.

Troy stared after her, then back at Ryan, and then himself in the mirror. He sighed; Ryan was out, Sharpay was gone and he was dirty. As soon as Ryan woke up he would vanish, like his sister. Troy had no problem with that.

"Shower here I come."

When Ryan opened his eyes he instantly realized that he was in my older room. Which meant their mother and father must be out of town. _Sharpay must have pulled me here and laid me on the bed, she knows that I'm never allowed in here when mother and father are home. _

Ryan slowly raised himself up into a sitting position, and looked around the room. After a quick scan his eyes locked onto a steaming plate of food that was sitting on the coffee table just calling his name. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stumbled all the way over to the couch and fell down.

His first instinct was to attack the food and ignore every rule his nannies had raised him to follow. But thank God his better sense took over. He carefully unfolded the napkin and placed it on his lap, and slowly began to eat. He poured himself a cup of tea and added cream and one lump of sugar; after all, he had to watch his weight. When he took the top of the main course platter he released a moan. Deep grilled-bread crusted freshwater soul. With a chocolate caramel sauce.

Damn his sister, she knew his weaknesses.

As soon as he bit into it he released several more moans. It was really,_ really_ good; it was sin but it was heavenly sin.

"Damn, that sounds really good, and the food looks really good too."

When Troy stepped out of the shower, he could have sworn he had heard a moan. But he just brushed it off as nothing. But when he heard it again, as he was pulling up the pants Sharpay had given to him, he got worried. What if Ryan was in pain? What could he do? Without thinking he cracked the door open and peaked through. Ryan sat there dead ahead eating. Eating.

Another moan and all that male blood in Troy rushed right down into his groin. He had, had sex with countless girls, older, younger, you name 'em he had done 'em. But Ryan, another **guy **gave him more pleasure with a single moan. Over food; not him. Silently Troy pushed the door open and padded across the floor, shirtless, to where Ryan was.

"Damn, that sounds really good, and the food looks really good too." He said in his best I-will-get-you-into-my-bed voice.

Ryan dropped his knife, and looked up into Troy's eyes. Deep cerulean, non-drunk, eyes. Troy took this as a good sign and slowly walked closer to Ryan. As he leaned in towards Ryan, Ryan leaned back towards the sofa.

Troy circled around the coffee table and knelt down onto his knees in front of Ryan. Troy pulled the fork out of Ryan's hand and bit off the remaining piece of meat. As he chewed and ate his eyes never left Ryan's.

Unlike girls who giggle or moaned when he did this trick, Ryan just sat there, staring back at him, with these…really sexy eyes. How come he had never noticed how light blue they were, like the sky right after a winter blizzard; pure ethereal beauty.

Ryan couldn't believe that this was happening to him! In all of his dreams and his fantasies he could never have guessed this would have happened. For years, ever since kindergarten he had loved Troy Bolton.

Not "liked"-no not even an infatuation, he had, and always will, love Troy Bolton. But he could never tell anyone, ever; his sister had wanted Troy and who was he to deny his sister something she wanted. After all what were the chances of Troy ever, even thinking about him in any way except pure hatred?

Slim to none.

But here he was eating Ryan's food, and giving him this…this incredibly steamy look. Ryan felt he face heat up, and when Troy put his hand on Ryan's thigh, and felt his face turn even redder when Troy started inching closer and closer to his face, until he was inches, no, centimeters away from Ryan.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Ryan managed to stutter out, very close to tears of joy if Troy gave him the response he had been waiting for, for fifteen years.

"Desert" with that Troy gently touched his lips to Ryan's. No tongue, no teeth, and no angle just a brush of butterfly wings. Troy pulled back and looked at Ryan, Ryan let his eyes flutter open.

"W-was I b-bad, is there something I-I can d-do to make y-you more comfo-mmmmm," Troy pushed his lips against Ryan's again but this time went in for the kill. He dropped the fork and put his hands on the back of Ryan's skull and pulled him closer. Ryan gave a soft little moan into Troy's mouth as Troy slid his tongue into Ryan's open, and eager, mouth.

After a few second Ryan broke the kiss, and pulled back for air. He looked at Troy's face, breathless and tinted with a thin sheen of sweat, a small pink flush running across the crest of his cheeks. He felt his eyes water up and felt a single tear fall down his right cheek, carving a path of wet salt water against his over-heated face. Looking into Troy 's deep cerulean eyes he saw so much emotion, so much confusion and he knew that, come tomorrow morning, this would be but a dream; dust in the winds he called his life.

And so for the first, and most likely the only, time in his life he took total control. He slid his hands up to Troy's face and gently cupped his cheeks, "I-I hope y-you don't mind, b-but I'm going to kiss y-you now."

When Ryan closed his eyes and leaned forward towards Troy , he felt Troy met him halfway there, and was shocked by the passion and intensity that Troy kissed him with, it was…wonderful.

Troy slowly stood up, breaking the kiss, his naked chest heaving with deep breaths bring oxygen to his starving lungs. Ryan stood up too, desperate to have more of his newfound drug. He wrapped his arms around Troy's neck and pushed his lower body against Troy's. The taller male groaned and bent down to kiss the blond, his hands finding the thin waist and pulling it closer.

Ryan felt Troy backing him up slowly, still kissing, and when his legs found the comforter on his bed he let Troy push him over. Ryan felt power rush through him when Troy leased a moan as their groins collided again. The feeling was heady, and Ryan didn't want to lose it, so with all his might he broke the kiss and scooted himself onto the bed, until his back hit the soft wall of dozens of pillows at the headboard.

Troy followed Ryan's movements with his eyes, the hunger apparent. With those eyes on him, Ryan felt daring and sexy. So with amateurish and virginal grace, Ryan slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and slowly slid down his pants until he slipped them off. Both the shirt and pants landed gracelessly onto the floor, Troy's eyes following them, until they snapped back to Ryan who had stretched himself out, and buried himself into the deep warmth of the pillows. His red and white boxers the only clothing left.

Troy was sweating now, Ryan looked decidedly fuckable, but he knew this could be much more fun than that. With woman it was always slow and romantic, never anything fun or different, not this time. It would be fun and hot and wet and so completely rough.

With these thoughts in mind, Troy stood back up keeping his eyes on Ryan, and he swayed his hips in a rocking motion, gyrating. He slowly unbuckled his pants and slid them off; all that was left was his nice tight black boxers, which were becoming tighter by the minute.

Ryan was sweating now, Troy had stripped teased him, like he had done, but he had felt flirty, Troy looked feral. Troy slowly got on his knees on the bed and crawled up to Ryan's feet. Troy took it in his hands and gently started to massage it.

Ryan moaned. Troy was massaging his feet, God if he were to die now he would go willingly. Troy massaged his feet slowly and passionately, whispering words, phrases just loud enough to be heard over the soft whimpers that Ryan's couldn't seem to stop from escaping his throat.

After Troy had finished with his feet, he moved up to his legs, his perfect legs. Ryan's legs were small and slender, smoother than any girls he had ever felt. He bent his head down and ran his tongue up the length, ankle to knee, and his hands squeezing and rubbing. He alternated this trick from one to the other. Ryan let out small gasps every time the wet organ connected with his skin his knees pressed tightly together bent upwards shielding his beat red face from Troy.

But then he felt Troy's hands sneaking up his legs to his knee joints, and hard as he tried Troy was stronger and slowly he pulled Ryan's legs apart until he was in complete butterfly position his back arched. Troy's eyes connected with Ryan, as he pulled himself up onto his knees between Ryan's open legs. He bent his head down to kiss the smooth skin right above Ryan's boxer line.

He kissed his way up Ryan, slowly pushing himself in between Ryan's legs until finally he was fully stretched out, chest to chest, groin to groin, Troy's mouth at the base of Ryan's throat.

"You've got the smoothest body I've ever touched, how the hell do you do that?" Troy's voice was a hoarse whisper, slipping out after every quick kiss he placed on the blond. It gave Ryan confidence to know he wasn't the only one being tortured.

"When I was t-three, I h-had a t-type of c-cancer…the chemotherapy m-made me sick a-and the chemicals m-made me lose all my hair, but only what you s-see grew b-back."

"How about what I don't see? Did that grow back?" Ryan blushed heavily, his voice barely above a whisper, "no."

"Sexy." With that Troy attacked his neck with renewed vigor, kissing and sucking, biting the sensitive flesh just below his chin.

Ryan's hands tentatively lifted themselves up from their lax position on the bed to wrap around Troy's waist, but they failed as soon as Troy grabbed both his hands in one of his big ones and pushed them over his head; holding them there by the wrist, Ryan was trapped.

As Troy let his free hand wander, he noticed a lack of bruises and casts, on the pale, too-thin body. "Where are your casts and bruises? The accident was two days ago; no one heals that fast."

"I do." Ryan moaned when Troy's hand found his left nipple and squeezed it.

"Tell me more."

"I guess I-I'm so used t-to the pain a-and bruises m-my body can heal v-very fast, that and the I-injuries weren't t-that b-bad." He let out a gasp at the end on his sentence as Troy's hand started to caress his intimates.

"Mmm…that's pretty damn sexy, really sexy, like a fuckin' super power." Troy rubbed Ryan, feeling the flesh becoming harder and bigger beneath his hands. He looked down to watch, but looked back up when he felt Ryan struggle in his hand.

"Troy, let me….please, just let me…." Ryan's eyes pleaded with Troy, the soft blond hair dropping in front of them, giving Ryan the look of a begging puppy dog, giving Troy an instant need to please the boy.

"Okay baby, I'll let you play with daddy." With that he let go of Ryan's wrists, and grabbed his chin to pull him in for a kiss. Ryan wrapped his arms around Troy's neck and let Troy's tongue enter his mouth, explore it, claim it. Ryan reached his tongue out to tentatively touch Troy's; letting his instincts take over him.

When Troy felt Ryan's tongue touch his, he felt a warm glow flow over his body. He put both his hands on Ryan's head, twisting them both to get a deeper angle. He showed Ryan how to play with his tongue, taught him how to twist them together. But what Ryan did all on his very own was to take Troy's tongue into his mouth and suck on it. Hard.

Ryan felt Troy moan into his mouth as he sucked on the organ. It was soft and big, it filled his mouth, tasting of Troy and caramel. He pushed them up onto their knees, his hands clawing into Troy's back, Troy's hands massaging his scalp. When he had to pull back a thin glistening string of saliva hung in the air between them, it didn't even have time to break before the two were at it again, tongues battling and hands roaming.

Ryan felt Troy's hand return to its previous place, down south, way down south, where the sun didn't shine, and then Ryan felt Troy's fingers explore until—"Troy!" Ryan broke the kiss and fell back onto his back, trying to push himself up to a sitting position; "_I'm not ready for that yet_."

Troy let out a sound of intensive anger and dropped down to all fours, stalking over until he held himself above Ryan, trapping him with his arms; they were face to face, Troy's eyes flashing with anger, his cheeks flushed.

"What the fuck?" Troy yelled at him. Ryan flinched, the warm happy feeling in him gone. "Don't you ever stop me again, got that? Don't you ever think, you slut, that you have any right to…" Troy's voice faded as his brain registered what he had just said and done.

Ryan's face had paled and he felt his heart stop. _God you're such a loser Ryan. How could you have been so stupid to think Troy Bolton actually cared for you? Oh wait, I know, you're just a hopeless romantic loser that's why. Stupid Ryan, stupid. Now brace for impact, his yelling's done, now comes the bruises, then comes the apologies, then comes…him leaving, for Sharpay's room, to "cleanse" himself. _

Troy felt himself blink, and then again. Ryan seemed to slowly die before his eyes, becoming paler and his face became shuttered and Troy knew he had just fucked up royally. He reached his hand up to stroke Ryan's hair but the smaller boy flinched away from his touch, whimpering.

"Oh God, Ryan…" he gently and slowly enveloped the smaller boy in a hug and pulled him close; the smaller boy was tense and cold. Troy pulled them both against the giant mound of pillows. With his arms still around the blond he pulled covers back and pulled them up around them. Troy felt Ryan's body shaking with sobs and flinches.

"Ryan…fuck, I'm so sorry. Really I am, please just forgive me, please. Call me names, punch me, kick me, just stop crying." Troy whispered these words into Ryan's ear in the pitch black underneath the many layers.

But he did nothing, just slowly cried himself to sleep, because deep down, he knew; this was his life, and you couldn't fight destiny.

!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay's voice ripped through the air, shattering the peace and quiet that had previously filled the large manor home. _God! Troy Bolton has got to be the BIGGEST jack ass on the face of this planet! _She had been having a pleasant evening, sitting in her room in her P.J's, eating chocolate, watching troy and Ryan go at it like a pair of dogs over the video camera feed she'd had installed.

And then Troy Bolton did something stupid.

Sharpay stormed down the darkened hallways of Manor ready to rip his head off, not only for hurting her brother, but for god sake she was an average teenaged female, SHE NEEDED HER YAOI FIX. And Bolton be damned if he tried to ruin that.

She turned left down a hallway, placing her nails onto the wall, her acrylics scrapping against the paint making a high-pitched whine, leaving small little lines in the plaster as she walked. Her long night robe swirled around her in anger, her hair a wild mass of curls and tangles.

By the time she had reached Ryan's room her anger had simmered down to a more agreeable level…but she was still going to eat troy alive for yelling at her little brother.

!#!#!#!###!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#

So that's chapter 4….please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOOOOO...thanks to everyone whos stickin with it. Short chapter here but I think it was important to make sure this was alllllll on it's own...should be an update in a week or two...thanks ya"ll**

_**R&R**_

…_...Sharpay stormed down the darkened hallways of Manor ready to rip his head off; not only for hurting her brother, but for God's Sake she was an average teenaged female, SHE NEEDED HER YAOI FIX. And Bolton be damned if he tried to ruin that._

_She turned left down a hallway, placing her nails onto the wall, her acrylics scrapping against the paint making a high-pitched whine, leaving small little lines in the plaster as she walked. Her long night robe swirled around her in anger, her hair a wild mass of curls and tangles. _

_By the time she had reached Ryan's room her anger had simmered down to a more agreeable level…but she was still going to eat Troy alive for yelling at her little brother... _

AAA** (starts now)**

She stopped right outside the door, pausing and debating…_to knock or not to knock? Hmmm…..well considering they're asleep….NOT. _

She lifted her foot up and kicked in the door and sailed into the room. Her night robe twisted angrily around her ankles, the frilled edges of it brushing her feet. She whirled around dramatically her hands raised above her head and her mouth open poised to scream.

But she stopped short after feeling a strong sense of déjà-vu hit her. Sharpay's eyes widened when she realized where it had come from. Years ago, when those nasty girls had ruined her outfit, she had twisted it to her own advantage by finding solace in Troy Bolton's arms. And now her she was, watching as Troy gave Ryan solace. Without the twisting and manipulating.

The moonlight bathed the room in a peaceful gray light; it streamed through the giant windows on either side of the bed. It bounced and reflected off the mirrors and casted shadows where the furniture blocked its path. The room felt warm, it felt safe; Sharpay had always envied Ryan for being able to do that to a room, with or without people in it.

And now, sitting on one of the couches that faced the giant widows was Troy Bolton, _**the**__ Troy_ _Bolton_, hugging her brother. She knew they couldn't see her and she knew they must not have heard her enter either, hard as it was to believe..._men are deaf. They must be...that, or stupid..._ But still she hesitated; she took a step forward and stopped. Feeling for the first time in a long time like she didn't belong somewhere.

She crept closer to hear the words Troy spoke to Ryan, they weren't whispering, but it was a _big_ room. _God, creeping around and spying on my little brother and my old high school crush, you've sunken down to the ground Sharpay. _

When she was as close as she could get without being caught, she lower herself to the ground and crawled over to the back of the couch and sat, back to the couch, head tilted back, listening.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it before you believe me." Troy's voice was soft and confused. Sharpay nearly snorted with disgust. _Oh Bolton…we've got a lot of work to do…._

"Troy….y-you _yelled _at me because I'm not ready to have sex. Have sex with you. A _straight _man. Can you p-please try to see w-why I'm having difficulty forgiving you?" Ryan's voice was strong and filled with wisdom. Sharpay gave a small dance inside her mind, _finally….the old Ryan….I've missed you baby brother. _

"I guess I get it, but Ryan, come on. I….I'm just not used to anyone saying 'no' to me. It just seemed strange, and I reacted badly."

She could _feel _the cheesy puppy-dog look.

Ryan gave a soft laugh, "Troy….gosh…how do I say this….g-get over y-yourself." Ryan giggled happily. Troy joined in his own care-free laugh melding perfectly with Ryan's careful laughter. She heard the sound of pillows and cloths rustling.

_Are they KISSING? I have to know. _She turned around and slowly lifted her head…tilting back until she could see two heads resting side by side. _Damn….only cuddling….ugh...how the hell is a girl supposed to get her fill?_

"Hey Troy…?" Ryan's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Yeah baby?" Troy's voice was husky and smooth…_like hot sticky honey….GOD he is HOT. _She almost broke out in laughter...but she bite her tongue and was able to contain herself…but it was hard to do.

"Are y-you ticklish?"

"Wha…?" Troy was cut off and started laughing madly before Ryan joined in. They wrestled a bit on the couch and laughed a lot, sounding like a happy couple. It always amazed Sharpay how fast Ryan was able to recover from anything life threw his way. She smiled as they continued to play-fight.

She slid back down to her previous position and closed her eyes. She listened as they slowed their tickle attacks and talked. Troy would talk about basketball and Ryan about dancing. They would wonder off topic and laugh.

"So...you think Sharpay is okay with this?" Troy said. Instantly Sharpay straightened and began to listen intently.

"I think so. She loves me, and I love her, besides...I think she moved on after what happened over the summer." Ryan's voice drooped a little at the memory.

"Ryan, I can't imagine..." Troy fell silent.

"I know. But you can make it up to me."

"H-how?" Sharpay felt a smirk overtake her face, when Troy Bolton stuttered it meant something was very, very embaressing.

"Kiss me." Sharpay bite her tongue to stop the laughter at Troy's very eager 'okay!'. She sat there. Listening to her brother and Troy make-out. She knew it was wrong, hell it felt kind of weird. Like she was an intruder. Again. As the boys continued to enjoy themselves Sharpay felt a very interesting feeling overtake her.

Loneliness. A first for her. _But right now isn't the best time to deal with it..._She told herself that over and over again, but it didn't stick. And the feeling consumed her thoughts.

After what felt like an hour, Sharpay finally gathered her courage to sneak back into her own room. She had a good chance of doing it too, _they are so into each other even as people….oh my, I am GOD for seeing this couple before anyone else. _

She slowly crawled away, she turned around as she quietly rose up onto her feet once she was across the room. She crept backwards to where the other sofas were next to the coffee table, and slipped around them to the door.

_Almost…._Then she heard it. The rustling of clothing. The movement of bodies. She turned around in horror to see Ryan and Troy both standing up and getting ready to move to the bed.

She did the only thing that could save her. She turned towards the sofa and jumped. Her hair flying and night robe acting as wings; guiding her until she plopped unto its soft surface right before Ryan turned his gaze onto the same spot she had been seconds before.

She peeked over the arm of the sofa to watch Troy tuck Ryan into bed and kiss his cheek gently. When Troy stood back up and straightened his pajama bottoms, both Evans twins wrinkled their brows.

"Troy…? Aren't you g-going to s-sleep?" Ryan's voice was soft and sleep-filled.

"I'm going to go grab a Gatorade from the kitchen first...ahhhh…where is it again?" Troy's voice was reassuring.

"D-do you want me to s-show you?" Ryan began to rise from the mattress but Troy pushed him back down. "No, it's okay Ryan. I think I can find your kitchen. Night."

"Good night Troy." Ryan yawned and lay back down onto the bed.

"Good night Ryan. I'll see you in the morning." Troy turned away from the bed and walked out the door, gently closing it behind him. Sharpay peaked her head up. She looked left, looked right. Then she rolled onto the floor with a soft thump. Jumping up, ninja style, she snuck away to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

She began to plot in her head as fast as she possible could. Troy would take the main stairs down to the side dining hall which leads to the kitchens...which meant if she took the servants stairs and went down the west hall...she would be there before him.

She quickly began to jog through the halls of her home. The silence of the massive house had always unnerved her. Even with all the night lights to light up the nearly pitch black halls, it was still creepy and shadowy. She had always hummed her way through the darkened halls but now she remained as quiet as possible.

She slipped close to the wall and felt for the door handle she knew was there. When she was able to grasp it, and pulled the door open she was assaulted with light. The servant stairs was actually a series of halls and stairs connecting to every major room in the house so that the owners would never have to look at anyone that worked there. Even for Sharpay it was a little snotty. But she dealt with it.

Another wonderful thing about the servants stairs was they were always lit. It was some legal requirement that Sharpay honestly couldn't care about...all she knew was the hallways were always nice and warm and they had a dull glow at night thanks to the dimmed recess lighting. It was pleasant. Like a hotel. Only better.

As Sharpay made her way through the complex tunnels of her home she began to think. And ponder. And question. Granted it was nice being on good terms with Troy but the real test would be on Monday. When they were back in school. Yes they had only a few weeks to go but still...Troy wasn't going to just open accept Ryan into his arms...did Ryan expect him to? What was going to happen?

Sharpay walked down the last hallway before she would enter the side door to the kitchen, she quickly planned out Monday. She would make sure everything happen just the way she wanted it too. Until then they had the rest of Sunday to enjoy...well...kind of enjoy...

Sharpay stopped in front of the doorway to the kitchen. She ran her hands through her hair wishing she had a brush or comb or mirror. But she didn't so instead she just twisted her hair until it got a slight curl and rubbed her face hoping for some color.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled before opening the small door and stepping into the kitchen. The space was large and open, the cream colored walls and the counter tops were a white marble. The stainless steel appliances all had glass in them. It made it easier to see what you wanted before you opened the fridge. Or dishwasher. Or anything. Her mother claimed it was the way of the future. And with the amount of money and influence her mother had, she didn't doubt it.

She flicked on the florescence below the cabinets and adjusted her eyes to the change of light. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small can of Sprite. Once it was open and the cool liquid was down her throat she took a seat an one of the bar stools at the edge of one of the islands.

And she waited. She hummed a bit of GaGa as she waited, not because she was obsessed...she just...appreciated the woman's theatrical ways...after about five minutes of pretending to be doing something Sharpay got bored.

"Ugh...God Bolton how can anyone get this lost? The house isn't THAT big...God." She snorted to herself as the mental image of a shirtless Troy wondering helplessly around her house crying like a baby came to mind. "Not that I wouldn't mind you getting lost in this mausoleum. Ugh...I can't wait to get the hell out of here..." She said as she picked dirt out from underneath her nails.

"Well gee... If you wanted me to get lost you could try not making so much noise." the voice was right behind Sharpay's left ear.

She didn't do it on purpose, she didn't even register the fact that it had been Troy who had said it before he was on the ground clutching his abs groaning in pain. It wasn't her fault the years of Tai-Jitsu and Kung-Fu training had honed her reflexes to Jet Li and Jackie Chan proportions.

"Oh God! Troy! The hell were your abs doing where my elbow was?" She couldn't stop laughing at the crumpled heap of basketball star moaned something along the lines of "Not funny you heinous bitch."

She laughed and then pulled him up to his feet and brushed him off. The floor was sparkling clean but she just needed an excuse to slap the boy around a bit for yelling at Ryan. Once he was successfully in one of the bar stools Sharpay sat down next to him and put both hands on her can of Sprite, and hunched over it.

Had she not been the blonde fem fatale she was, it would have looked very western saloon styled. _But what the hell? I can pretend if I want to right?...Shame I didn't knee him in the crotch as I helped him up...God, _**now**_ I think of it. _

"Why exactly did you gut punch me?" Troy asked, his voice still a little pained but better.

"You were right behind me. And you did the creeper thing and whispered in my ear, sorry Troy call it my instincts but I did what any girl would have done." She pursed her lips at the end an gave a slight scoffing chuckle.

"Yeah...expect that I've whispered into girls' ears before, when I'm behind them and none of them have every done that before."

"Pardon me for having to say this, but I'm sure all those girls were to busy trying to enjoy your dick in them then to actually listen to you." Troy's look of shock made it worth every bit of shame Sharpay felt for deviating from her 'no anatomy' speech rule.

"I-I...uh...I never really...thought about it quite like that before..."

"Which is why you've never been gut punched like that before...by the way...you might want to hit the gym a bit more often...I felt some flab in there, wouldn't want to end up...second best now would we?" She said sarcastically before sliding off her own stool and walked out of the room.

As she walked away she heard Troy sigh and get off of his stool, "Sharpay...wait." She kept walking. "Sharpay...cut the drama and just tell me what you want." She spun around and Marched right up to Troy and gripped the front of his neck with her hand and yanked him down so that they were face to face.

"What I want Troy, is for you to stop being a douche-bag. What I want is for you to open your small little mind, what I want is to slap you so hard your jaw breaks. What I want is for you to realize that if you ever yell at my brother again I will have you brutally raped and thrown in jail for the rest of your life." She tightened her grip a little tighter and got so close to him she could smell the fear on him, "but what I want more than any of that, is to be able to leave this shitty little town and know that my baby brother who has been abused all his life will be taken care of by someone who gives a shit about him."

Troy gulped. Sharpay let him go and sighed deeply. She walked past him and grabbed her can of Sprite, and recycled it. She walked over to the servant's door and grasped the tiny handle, she looked back to see Troy still in the same spot where he had been a minute ago.

"You know Sharpay, I used to think that you were just a shallow cold hearted bitch and Ryan was just some flaming fag. I don't know when or how but that's not what I think anymore. And I'm willing to fight for it. I always have and always will." He didn't turn to face her, he didn't move at all.

"But is it enough? I can see that you really like my brother and he really likes you. But can you handle what people will say, what they will do. Are we worth it? Are you man enough to fight everyone for what you want and not for what everyone wants for you?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't move. And she was happy she didn't get her hopes up.

"I thought not." She left.

AAAA

Troy stood there for a very long time. The seconds and minutes ticked by as Sharpay's words echoed in his head. It wasn't as if he didn't not _like _Ryan. Cause he did. A lot. It was all so fucking confusing. Ryan was a guy. A queer. But Troy had wanted to have sex with him, got aroused by him. Wanted to do dirty nasty sexy things to him. Did that make him queer? Or was it just Ryan? The Evans' _were_ genetically designed to make people want them in the worst way.

Ryan was just more subtle about it then Sharpay was. Had Troy not been exhausted by the entire events of today, from the trial to the Evans' house to the dinner to the truth to Ryan and the fight to Sharpay...he might honestly care. But he really didn't. Fuck everyone else for right now. He'd kick their asses on Monday. The rest of Sunday was his to enjoy his new found luxury of the high lifestyle.

So with the thoughts of only bed, food, and having a warm body next to him in the formerly mentioned bed, he somehow found his way back up to the colossal bedroom of Ryan's. As he slid into the soft sheets of the bed and cradled Ryan against him, back to chest he felt more than thought about how perfectly they fit together. How there was no extra weight from breasts or hips and there was no choking on over-powering perfume.

And when he felt his eyes close and himself drift to sleep he could have sworn he heard Ryan mumble in his sleep, "I love you Troy."

And he wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he heard himself whisper, "I love you too Ryan."

AAA

**Wellllll? please R&R**

**your reviews really do mean so much to me. I will continue to write more. Updates will be soon!**


End file.
